The Greek Saiyan God
by Mr. Narrative
Summary: In the final minutes of the Tournament of Power, the Saiyan God Son Goku breaks through his limits again and again in order to sacrifice himself to save everyone. However, this causes a crack in the time rift and it opens up a vortex that sends himself to a whole new world full of Gods, Demigods, and Monsters! How will Goku survive? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! PJOxover AU
1. Dire Consequences

_**Chapter 1: Dire Consequences**_

* * *

_**Tournament of Power… Age 780… **_

The entire World of Void was being shaken apart. The infinite 3-Dimensional area where there was no time or space. It was the perfect place to hold the Tournament of Power. A Universal Martial Arts Tournament where 8 universes fight with teams of 10 each, against the other universes. The rules were simple. You eliminate a member of a team, by throwing them over the fighting stage. Once all 10 members of a universe were eliminated, the respective universe was completely erased by Zeno, the Omni-King. This was done because Zeno noticed that 8 universes had extremely low Mortal Levels compared to the 4 highest universes. So in order to get rid of the bad universes, he decided it was best to destroy all of the universes except one who will be the sole surviving universe.

It truly was a war for survival.

Now, it was currently the final 2 minutes of the Tournament of Power. The last two remaining universes that were left were Universe 7 and Universe 11. The last two competitors left in the Tournament of Power were Jiren The Gray, and the Super Saiyan Son Goku.

Ever since Goku had heard of Jiren's unbelievable strength from Toppo, the Saiyan raised from Earth couldn't wait to face the strongest Pride Trooper himself in the Tournament of Power. And when he had the chance, Goku, of course, like always, started off with his base form and then increased his Power Levels until he got to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20. He was able to land _some _hits in, but nonetheless, he got completely decimated. Goku almost couldn't believe it. Jiren was the strongest and toughest opponent he had ever face. He was even stronger than Beerus!

Goku, with no other options left, only had one thing left up his sleeve. The Genki Dama! He gathered the energy from all of the members in Universe 7 (minus Vegeta of course) and threw it straight at Jiren. But it proved to be futile since Jiren simply _blinked _the Genki Dama away like it was nothing. Goku was shocked but he didn't have enough time to freak out at Jiren's amazing feat due to the fact the resulting explosion of the Genki Dama directly landed on Goku. There was a huge _boom _and when the smoke cleared, Goku was nowhere to be found.

At first, everybody had thought he was dead. But then Beerus was calm and simply said, "_He's coming."_

After the Hakaishin said that, Goku rose from the rubble and opened his eyes to reveal silver orbs…

He had unlocked the _**Migatte no Gokui...**_ The key of egoism. It was the Mastery of Self-Movement and the Secret of Selfishness. Also known as… Ultra Instinct.

Even though it was only the omen, the Hakaishins and other deities were still dumbfounded. How could a mortal attain such a state that even gods could barely master? It was unheard of. What is that?! It should not be possible. But like always, Son Goku was able to make the impossible, possible.

Then after Vegeta was eliminated, Goku was able to break through his limits and attain the omen of Ultra Instinct once again. But the Pride Trooper, Jiren was still giving him trouble. While Goku was in the omen state, he could only dodge without thinking, but he still could not attack naturally without thinking. This, of course, gave Jiren the advantage, as if Goku couldn't do any damage to him, then he only had to wait until his time with Omen ran out and then immediately eliminate him.

But then, something spectacular happened. Goku was able to figure out the secret of Ultra Instinct. And as Jiren was backing him up into a corner, Goku yelled out an almost deafening battle roar as he outputted all of the energy he had in his body. He broke his limits once again. His hair turned silver along with his eyes. He had a mixed silver and blue liquid aura that just screamed out Godliness. He had done it! He achieved the true form of Migatte no Gokui. He had Mastered Ultra Instinct.

He could now dodge and attack without thinking and simultaneously. There was no need for him to plan his movements. It all just came naturally to him. He had done it. He had Mastered a technique that not even the Hakaishins were able to do. And now he could win the tournament and save his universe.

At first, he was completely dominating Jiren, but of course, the Pride Trooper was not going down without a fight. So he unlocked his Hidden Power and gained an even more crimson and passionate aura. Jiren was now actually giving a challenge to Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku. Jiren managed to hold his own against the now Limit-Breaking Saiyan God but Goku was still not going to give him the victory. He had his friends and family counting on him so he was not about to give up!

He was low on stamina… but still! After hearing the cries of Krillin and the others, it gave him all of the motivation he needed to get back up.

Jiren couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Impossible! You shouldn't have any more stamina!"

Goku stared at him as his Godly silver and blue aura swirled around his frame, "Jiren, it ain't over yet."

Jiren grit his teeth, "How?! How can you still stand after being beaten so many times, Son Goku?!"

"No. 17 and Vegeta… and everyone else is trustin' me. I swear on that faith I can never back down now!" Goku powered up as his Godly white aura became even more potent.

"Such a thing is meaningless before my power!" Jiren shouted.

Right as he said that both Jiren and Goku jumped towards each and began to brawl once again. Jiren aimed a punch, but Goku effortlessly dodged it.

"I'll show you that it ain't meaningless!"

"What?!"

"Son Goku's speed has increased even more!" The Kaioshin of Universe 11 said nervously when he saw Goku weaving Jiren's attacks like they were nothing.

Vermoud stood up in a fit of anger and shouted, "Impossible! How can that be?!"

"You can't even figure that out?"

Vermoud and the Universe 11 Kaioshin looked towards where the voice was coming from and realized it was Piccolo who spoke.

"Goku isn't fighting only for himself. It's because he's bearing our hopes too."

"Piccolo's right." Master Roshi suddenly said. "Goku has people who help raise each other up. Not only do we all treasure each other greatly, but our existence also gives Goku strength. I'm sure he doesn't believe, even for a moment, that he came this far by himself."

Krillin nodded in agreement, "It's because of that Goku that all of us are here now. When we first met, some of us fought or were enemies, but here we all are, trusting Goku."

"Even when fighting, he has a way of drawing in those around him. That's just the sort of person Goku is." Tien added, reminiscing of how he and the others met Son Goku for the first time.

"Exactly," Beerus said, as he too couldn't deny the fact that Goku has certainly changed him for the better as well.

Vegeta smirked, "You hear that, Kakarotto?! We're all counting on you! Your failure will be unacceptable. Show Jiren, what you showed me when we first fought! Teach him what True Power really is! Now, go and beat Jiren for us! Do it in the honor of our Saiyan Race!"

As Goku heard the encouraging words of his Rival, he couldn't help but smile. Vegeta and many others have changed so much throughout the years, that it's unfathomable. To think that the same Prideful Prince of all Saiyans would be cheering on a low-class warrior to prove the honor of the Saiyan Race. How ironic.

Goku powered up, "No problem, old friend! I'm going to win this for you and everybody else!"

Goku clashed with Jiren once more. They kept on trading blows before Jiren kicked Goku down and sped towards him with momentum. The Silver Haired Saiyan God easily landed on his feet and evaded Jiren's attack. Goku then outstretched his hand and gathered Ki in it. He sent out a pulse of fierce wind that was condensed into a single point. This sent Jiren flying to the other side, but the Pride Trooper was still on his feet and fired a barrage of crimson Ki blasts towards Goku.

Goku dodged these blasts like a pro and flew to Jiren at Massively faster than light speeds and punched him square in the chest. This made Jiren get stuck to a wall as the force of the punch was too much for even the strongest Pride Trooper to tank.

Goku gazed at his strongest enemy with a determined look in his Silver irises.

"This is our power, Jiren!"

Jiren grit his teeth in utter frustration, "Who cares about friendship?! Who cares about trust?! To accept that would be to deny everything that I've ever been. I won't believe in such power. Such a thing… "

Jiren's left hand ignited as violent crimson energy began to empower it. He then crushed the wall he was trapped in using his beyond Godly Ki.

"...is easily erased!"

Jiren fired a full-powered energy blast towards the stands where Universe 7 was sitting… with intent to kill!

Everybody sitting in the stands just looked on at shock with their mouths agape. They couldn't react to their impending doom due to the pure shock they were in. That blast was strong enough to surely vaporize all of the Universe 7 members and even some of the Hakaishins sitting beside them.

But before the blast could make contact, it was effortlessly knocked away by none other than Son Goku…

"You… "

Goku's eyes were shadowed. He was shaking uncontrollably in pure wrath. This fool just intended to wipe out his comrades!

"The power you believe in is easily erased. Just like that!" Jiren shouted as everybody watching was baffled at the audacity of the strongest Pride Trooper.

Goku grit his teeth. He balled his fists as his Mastered Ultra Instinct aura began to become a fiery white.

"I don't think I'm a Hero of Justice or anything. I never perceived myself as such. But… those who'd hurt my friends, family, or anybody close to precious to me…."

Goku lifted his head and shouted at the top of his lungs,

"**I WON'T FORGIVE!**"

The liquid Silvery blue aura of Mastered Ultra Instinct transformed into a white-hot inferno of fury. Goku's Power Level exponentially shot up! His presence alone made the entire dimension they were all in shake uncontrollably. All of the gods couldn't believe it. The white-hot flames of Goku's aura had a heat that made even the Angels sweat. The Gods of Destruction shook in fear. They knew that once Goku Mastered Ultra Instinct, he had surpassed each and every last one of them… but this heat…. It was enough to give them nightmares. They were relieved that the Saiyan known as Kakarotto was on the side of Justice. Even if all 12 of the Hakaishins fought him at once…. They would all get demolished at the hands of this now enraged Silver Haired Saiyan God!

"W-What is this HEAT! It feels like my skin is burning just from the sensation of Goku's Ki!" Tien shouted as the others also had the same thought process.

"N-No way! This can't be happening! Impossible! How can a Single Mortal have so much raw power that it makes us look like specks of dust!" Vermoud said as he definitely did not see something like this coming!

"Father! Calm down or you will burn us all to death!" Gohan yelled to his Father but it completely fell on deaf ears as Goku's Power just kept on multiplying more than Kaioken could ever dream of doing.

"WHIS! What in the hell is going on with Goku! His power makes mine pale in comparison. Even if all us Hakaishins went all out and combined our powers, we would get shit stomped! What is this raw strength!" Beerus cried out in fear as he did not want to be on Goku's bad side when he is in this state.

Whis was visibly sweating as he too was dumbfounded by Goku's outburst, "My Lord…. It seems as though seeing Jiren almost kill Goku-san's comrades has awakened the Righteous Fury hidden deep within his heart. The fires of Goku-san's temper have flared. And his rage now burns with the heat of a mighty inferno. The flames of Mastered Ultra Instinct augment his anger and now the heat of his energy has expanded to the point where it knows no boundaries. This is his true Limit-Breaking power."

"Kakarotto… so this is your true power…. Go beat Jiren! Make our Fathers and Saiyan Brethren proud!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku immediately flew towards Jiren at speeds never seen before and landed a sucker punch that completely knocked the Pride Trooper off of his feet. Goku was now exponentially stronger than he was before. The power increase from Mastered Ultra Instinct has given him more power than even fusion could ever hope to achieve. Goku stared at Jiren with a face that was the absolute epitome of Fury and Wrath. His current state of Rage was comparable to when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan on Planet Namek.

Jiren slowly recovered from Goku's rage-induced punch and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What in the blazes was that?! Your power is on a whole different level than before!" Jiren then rushed Goku, but Goku easily countered and threw him up. Jiren powered up and fired crimson Ki blasts. Goku dodged the high-speed blasts and met Jiren with a clash of fists. They then began to fly and fight all over the arena as all the spectators could see was a Crimson and White hot aura battling for dominance as the two strongest Mortals in all of the Universes blew even Zeno away.

Each time they clashed, it had enough force to destroy whole macro verses as cracks began to form in the World of Void. Even the Grand Priest was shocked as the World of Void was supposed to be infinite, so how were these two Mortals making cracks in an infinite realm?

Truly this is the Greatest Showdown of all Time! The Ultimate Survival Battle!

Jiren fired even more blasts but Goku tanked it all as his White Hot aura completely disintegrated all of the Pride Trooper's attacks to dust.

Jiren widened his eyes but continued his onslaught on the Silver Haired Saiyan God. Goku dodged all of the punches and sidestepped to the left and landed a massive uppercut to the strongest fighter of Universe 11.

Goku then cupped his hands in a familiar position. White energy began to form in his hands as he charged up an insurmountable amount of pure raw power.

"**Supreme Kamehameha!**" Goku shouted as he blasted the strongest Kamehameha he's made yet. Instead of it's usual blue color, it was pure white, and it was filled with the flames of Mastered Ultra Instinct.

There was a huge explosion that enveloped the World of Void. After the smoke cleared, Jiren was found lying on a crater…. Defeated.

"JIREN!" Vermoud yelled in worry.

Goku dropped down to the crater and stared at Jiren with impassive Silver eyes.

"Well? Why won't you finish me?" Jiren asked in confusion. Jiren had lost. It was proven already that Goku was by far the better warrior. He had Mastered Ultra Instinct, the form that not even the Gods of Destruction could attain. And unlike Jiren, Goku was not only fighting for himself but for his comrades who put all of their trust in him to win it all for their Universe.

But then for some reason…. He began to feel guilty.

All of this… this whole Tournament of Power… it was his doing. He was the one who went to Zeno and asked for this tournament to happen. And in the process, it cost the lives of so many innocents. Whole universes were erased just because of his selfish desires to fight strong opponents and to break his limits in order to become the strongest there is. He remembered the faces of the people who were erased. All good and innocent people and they were all gone just because the so-called "King of All" wanted to clear out the bad Universes with low Mortal Levels. It made him sick to his stomach whenever he realized just how many people innocents died just for their entertainment. He did a good job on hiding his anger as to not worry the others but whenever a Universe was eliminated and erased, it took all of his willpower to not just rush the Zenos and blast them with a Kamehameha wave. Goku realizes that he isn't exactly a "Hero" in the sense of Justice or anything but this Tournament of Power changed him. It made him realize that there were bigger things than his selfish desires. The lives of countless innocents were much more important than his need for fighting strong opponents. He remembered the two Saiyan girls, Caulifla and Kale. He saw great potential in those two and he hopes to get the opportunity to train them in the future. Kind of like how Vegeta's relationship with Cabba. When he saw them get erased, it broke his heart.

And when Goku thought about Hit and the others being erased…. A new resolve burned within him.

He made a decision.

Goku looked at Jiren with soft eyes and a look of pity, "Jiren… I'm sorry… if it were up to me none of you would have to get erased. Thank you for pushing me to limits I could never dream of. I have attained this newfound power thanks to the experiences of this entire Tournament of Power. I promise I will pay each and every one of you back. I'll keep my word on that even if I die!"

Jiren widened his eyes in shock, "R-Really? W-What do you mean? Once I'm knocked off, my Universe is gonna get erased!"

Goku shook his head, "Just trust me on this. I'll bring you all back… I promise!"

"What are you doing having small talk, Goku?! Hurry up and finish it!" Beerus shouted all the way from the stands. None of the spectators could hear the words that Goku and Jiren exchanged but Goku nodded his head to Beerus and walked towards Jiren.

Goku outstretched his hand and readied a yellow Ki blast strong enough to knock Jiren off.

But before that could happen, Goku collapsed to the ground.

He got on his knees and panted heavily. Harsh purple lightning enveloped him as he reverted to his base form. He screamed in agony as pain coursed through his entire body.

"Goku! What the hell is going on!" Beerus yelled.

"The limit-breaking power that surpasses even the gods… I didn't think the toll would be this great." Whis said as he now was worried about Goku's health.

"But, Goku had won! He'd won! He was just a blast away from victory! DAMN IT!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku kept on screaming in pain as he was currently experiencing hell. He underestimated the power of the Mastered Ultra Instinct. The heat of his energy was just to great to maintain. It drained his stamina way too quickly. It was only his first time using the form. He had no idea the drawbacks of using such a legendary form that not even gods could obtain.

"Jiren, knock him off!" Vermoud yelled. "Do you want to lose?"

Jiren looked at Goku who was completely defenseless. He grit his teeth. He was hesitating to take advantage of his opportunity to finally win. But the words of Goku came back to his head.

'What if he was actually being sincere…?' Jiren thought.

"What are you doing? You'll get the Super Dragon Balls! Do it!"

Jiren sucked his teeth and got up, "Fine!"

The Pride Trooper outstretched his hand and aimed a crimson energy blast towards Goku.

"Proud warrior, Son Goku. It is not my wish that our showdown ends this way. But, even though you will case to be, you shall live on forever in my memories. Farewell."

Jiren blasted Goku. Goku was helpless as he was sent flying towards outside of the ring. But before he could be eliminated, a sudden force of energy pushed him into the direction of a platform, thus saving him from elimination.

"Huh? YOU!" Jiren shouted!

"FREEZA!" Universe 7 yelled.

Then out of the ruins of the arena came out Android 17.

"No. 17 _san_!"

"So you didn't self-destruct."

Android 17 held onto his arm as he walked out of the dust, "It was a gamble whether I'd survive or not. Looks like I lucked out."

"You really are amazing!" Android 18 yelled.

"Jiren, you'll run out of time at this rate. Hurry up and knock them off!" Vermoud yelled.

17 stood next to Freeza as he powered up, "With Son Goku in that condition, it looks like it's just us."

"I'm well aware!" Freeza replied as he powered up as well.

"How futile. Is dragging one who can no longer fight back to the stage… this 'trust' thing that you're always going on about?" Jiren said.

"Trust? What's your point?"

"Don't make me have to repeat myself."

"He's just insurance. I'll be winning the Super Dragon Balls, so there's no need for you to worry about repeating anything! I don't sense the absolute strength you exhibited earlier anymore. You shall experience the taste of defeat once more… by my hand!" Freeza said.

That got Jiren pissed off as he then rushed the two combatants. It seemed to be an even fight as 17 and Freeza used teamwork to get the edge over a weakened and fatigued Jiren. They were able to corner and trap him between rocks and 17 and Freeza were able to combine their attacks together to put JIren to the ground. Everybody thought they had won. Freeza went up to finish the job but….

"What are you doing, Jiren!"

Everybody looked to see Toppo on his feet.

"You would kneel before an enemy? Is this pathetic image how you end?! Get up, Jiren!"

"Your friend is quite obnoxious," Freeza said.

"I have no friends!"

"What did you build your strength while trusting no one all this time for?! Fight for your pride until the end! You may not believe in your own strength, but I do. Until the end! Jiren. You are strong! You are… stronger than anyone!" Toppo yelled as his words sparked a new resolve within Jiren.

"Honesty, I feel like vomiting," Freeza said.

"Silence!"

Everybody looked on with gasps as Jiren's crimson aura flared and his power shot up to even higher than before.

"Run, Freeza!"

But it was too late…

Jiren immediately took the chance to grab Freeza and blast him with heavy and dense energy shots. He then flew all the way and blasted him all the way out of the ring. Freeza had been eliminated.

"Freeza has been knocked off." The Grand Priest said as Zeno pressed his button to indicate that Freeza was no longer in the game.

Freeza appeared on the stands.

"T-This can't be happening… we were so close! We were going to win!" Beerus said as he now feared for his Universes' destruction.

It was now 17 and Goku left.

'Damn it! Jiren isn't playing around anymore! He's gonna make quick work of 17 and then he's gonna come finish me off! I wish I could do something but I'm all out of juice! DAMN IT! I have to do something or else my Universe is gonna get erased and I won't fulfill the promise I made.' Goku thought in frustration as time was running out and he barely had any power left.

But then it hit him. He knew exactly what he needed to do to save his Universe and fulfill his promise….

He quickly Instant Transmissioned to where 17 was at and then teleported to a secluded hiding spot within the ruins of the arena.

"You can move?!"

"Look who's talking, No. 17! Listen, I'm going to need to ask a favor of you. It's really important that you do this in order to save our Universe and help me keep my promise." Goku said as he explained his plan to 17.

"What?! Are you out of your mind? You'll die!"

"I don't care. I rather risk my life than allow my Universe to get erased. I'm doing this for the greater good. Please promise that you will follow the plan and… tell Chich that I love her. I'm sorry but I have to do this…."

17 nodded sadly. Alright, you can count on me… it was nice knowing you Son Goku. Now go and save us all just like how you've always done!"

Goku smirked and then instant transmissioned to a platform all the way to the top of the arena. He then raised both of his hands to the air…

"EVERYONE! I hate to ask you this again, but please lend me your energy ONE MORE TIME!"

"Huh? But didn't he do this before? Why would it work now?" Krillin questioned.

"It doesn't matter! Just do what he says damn it!" Beerus yelled. Everybody of Universe 7, including Vegeta, gave all of the energy they could muster to Goku.

The Genkidama formed almost instantaneously as it was now far bigger and stronger than it ever was before.

"Son Goku! Again you stand before me!" Jiren shouted as he powered up and sent shockwaves of his energy.

"An amazing amount of energy is gathering in Jiren!" Gohan said.

"It looks like Jiren's gotten over his issues!" Vegeta said in amazement as he never thought they would meet somebody so powerful.

"Jiren really is amazing… He got this strong all by himself. Even all of us together might not be able to beat him. But still…. I won't LOSE!" Goku shouted as he then began to absorb all of the energy of the Genkidama into himself. He then looked deep inside of himself. He went back deep within himself. He thought of all of the things he had to do to get to this point. He then thought to all of the lives that were at stake. He couldn't lose no matter what! He had to keep his promise. He won't let everybody be destroyed damn it. He then emptied his thoughts and found the power he was seeking once again.

He then yelled out a deafening roar that seemed like it had two voices, one which sounded like an Oozaru! Goku's hair and eyes turned Silver, he bulked, gained a White-hot aura like before, and his power shot up exponentially to new heights never seen before!

Son Goku has done it again! He reached Mastered Ultra Instinct!

"H-HE DID IT! He transformed again! YES! WE CAN WIN NOW!" Beerus shouted in happiness.

'Alright, I have one shot at this! I have to finish this now!' Goku thought.

Goku then balled his fist and used all of the energy he had left into one attack and rushed Jiren.

"**SUPREME DRAGON FIST!**"

A giant Shenron-like White dragon materialized from Goku's energy and dived straight to Jiren. Jiren had no idea what was happening and was unfortunately caught in the dragon attack and was sent outside of the ring…

"Jiren from Universe 11 has been eliminated. Universe 11 will now be erased!"

Zeno then erased Universe 11, leaving only Universe 7 in the stands.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Beerus shouted in joy as everybody began to celebrate their victory.

Goku gave a sad smile as he saw Universe 11 be erased. He then looked at his comrades and waved.

"Well, then guys… I guess this is goodbye…"

Due to constantly breaking his limits over and over again, Goku's body could no longer hold it. Thus it was falling apart as harsh purple Hakia energy began to encircle the Saiyan God. He was gonna die.

However before that could happen, from the cracks of the void that was created by the clashes of Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren, a vortex appeared.

It seems as though the Dragon Fist caused a rift in time. The limit breaking power of Mastered Ultra Instinct Goku was strong enough to transcend time. Goku had surpassed time itself.

Goku, who was still in his Mastered Ultra Instinct form, was then sucked in by the massive vortex. He didn't even have enough time to prepare himself. His comrades called out his name as some tried to fly towards them as fast as they could but to no avail. The vortex closed before they could reach him.

Son Goku was gone….

"Whis, what the hell just happened?! Where is Son Goku!? He was the one who won the whole tournament for us!" Beerus yelled.

"I-I-I d-don't know…," Whis said.

By this time, the Grand Priest had already summoned Super Shenlong.

"Number 17… what is your wish?"

Android 17 smiled and said, "Please restore all of the Universes that were erased… "

* * *

Goku was not having a good time… He thought that after he unleashed his final attack, that his body would give out and die. But the vortex seemed to have saved him and helping him restore his injuries. He felt his body changing. Not only was his body recovering, but it felt like it was transforming to a prime and peak position. As if the vortex was trying to make him the best vessel possible. His Mastered Ultra Instinct and Hakiaishin energies began to merge to create something infinitely powerful.

Once that was done, there was a huge flash of light as Goku was finally transported by the vortex.

* * *

When Goku opened his eyes, he was met with a pair of Silver ones as he noticed that dozens of arrows were aimed at him. He looked around to see himself to what seemed to be a camp in the wilderness. All he saw were girls dressed in hunter clothing as they all stared at him with caution as if he were a threat.

"Who are you?! What is your name, _male_?!" One of the Hunters said venomously.

Goku thought for a second before he answered.

"Son Goku. Or… Kakarotto!" He then passed out on the floor.


	2. Son Goku and Kakarotto's Resolve

_**Chapter 2: Son Goku and Kakarotto's Resolve**_

* * *

_**Time Rift… Age ?**_

The next time Goku opened his eyes, he expected to either end up in King Yemma's office or King Kai's planet with a shiny and fresh halo floating on top of his head. Either that, or be erased completely as his own body gives out on him. When Goku fired off his ultimate **Supreme Dragon Fist**, he did it with the intention of sacrificing himself for the greater good. He had no choice, as it was either that, or let his whole Universe be erased completely from existence. He obviously knew which one to pick. Plus, it was his fault for that whole mess of the Tournament of Power, so he was willing to pay the Ultimate Price to atone for his sins.

He didn't really mind it. He's sacrificed his life before. Twice actually. The first time was to stop his older brother Raditz, and the second was to prevent the Bio Android, known as Cell from blowing up Earth. Both of those deaths ended up benefiting him greatly since it allowed him to train and get stronger in Other World. Thanks to King Kai's training in Otherworld for the first time he died, he was able to defeat Nappa and have one of the greatest fights of his life with Vegeta. And the second time he died, his 7 years of training in Other World allowed him to unlock Super Saiyan 3, a form that rivaled the power of Majin Boo.

But before he knew it, as his body was about to break down, a vortex opened up and sucked the Savior and Strongest Mortal alive into a Time Rift. Goku couldn't even process any of this as it all happened so fast. He felt pain everywhere as his body and cells inside of it were all reconstructing and deconstructing themselves and evolving. He felt his entire being stretch as his very atoms were rubbing against each other.

"AHHHHHH!" Goku yelled in agony, "W-What's happening to me? It hurts. Make it stop!"

Goku kept on yelling for a couple of more seconds until the pain suddenly stopped.

"Huh?"

Goku looked around to see a night sky, and a secluded area,

"Where am I? This doesn't look like King Yemma's office." Goku said to himself. He kept on looking around until he heard two voices.

"Is there another option?! Let's think about this!"

"No. It's the only choice. If I turn out to be wrong, I'll go and rescue him."

"Huh? Who's there?!" Goku shouted with caution. He then saw two people, a man and a woman, walking side by side. The man had a large space pod over his head and seemed to be arguing with the woman.

For some reason, Goku felt as though he knew these people.

Goku's eyes then widened when he got a good look at the man, "He just looks like me! And he's got a tail. And so does that lady!"

The man that Goku was referring to was the spitting image of him. He had the same wild hair style and same face. The only thing that was different was an X-shaped scar on his left cheek and he wore Saiyan battle armor. The woman walking beside him had wild and spiky hair that went past her shoulders. She wore a similar attire to the man but it was a lot less bulky.

These two were none other than Bardock and Gine. The Father and Mother of Son Goku.

"But in that case… why don't the three of us run off somewhere together?" Gine asked as she didn't like what her husband was about to do, one bit.

"We _can't_. They'd use their damn scouters and be able to track us down in no time." The Low-Class Saiyan replied as he kept on walking.

Gine looked down as she fidgeted her fingers, "Bardock… Why are you going through so much trouble? It's not like a Saiyan man to worry about his children. So what's gotten into you?"

Goku's eyes twitched at this. By this point, Goku had already connected the dots and figured out that these two Saiyans were his parents. Hearing his mother say that wasn't a shocker to him. His perception of Saiyans were that they were a blood thirsty and battle hungry race of warriors who never really cared about things like family or compassion. So hearing that male Saiyans aren't really the best fathers only makes sense. But to see his dad acting this way… it was strange.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm constantly fighting. Destroying. And I'd actually like to save something for once. Especially someone who is judged to be a lower class warrior like _my_ Kakarot." Bardock replied with a smile as he set down the space pod. A three year old Goku could be seen crying, begging his father not to send him away.

Gine gripped her fists, "But… he was born with only a Power Level of 2! The lowest ever in Saiyan history! How will he survive all by himself?!"

"I've programmed this to head to a distant planet called Earth. The people in that world have low power levels and aren't technologically advanced. I think he'll be able to do well there Gine. Good thing is, it's not an extremely valuable world so I'm hoping it won't even show up on the Freeza Forces radar."

Gine put her hands on the glass of the space pod, "If your Father is wrong about this, then we'll come and get you immediately!"

"Listen son. You do what it takes to survive, got it? Train hard. Get stronger, stronger than anyone. Prove all of the people who said you would never amount to anything, wrong. I believe in you. If I turn out to be right… avenge us. Avenge our race. Become the Super Saiyan!" Bardock exclaimed as young Kakarot looked at his father curiously. He couldn't quite understand what he was saying, but felt a sense of warmth in his heart.

"We'll see you really soon!" Gine yelled with tears in her eyes. As a mother, it was hard for her to do this. Her youngest child being sent off to an unknown world. It just wasn't fair. What did her baby have to do with the Legendary Super Saiyan?!

Bardock placed his hand on the pink glass. Kakarot placed his hand on the same spot. It desperately wanted to hold on to his father's hands, but they were separated by the glass of fate.

"Goodbye." Those were the last words Bardock ever spoke to his son before the space pod lifted and began to leave the Planet Vegeta's atmosphere.

"Don't forget us, Kakarot!" Gine yelled as the space pod left and began its journey to its destination.

Gine sobbed as she covered her face full of tears. Bardock hugged her as he was just as sad if not, even more than his wife. He wished it didn't have to be that way, but he had no other choice. If he and the rest of them died, Bardock at least wanted to be sure that his son was safe. It would be the one last thing he saved.

"Stay strong son. We're counting on you."

Goku watched everything that had just transpired with his mouth open. The memories started to flood in as he remembered when his parents sent him off. He remembered the words that his father spoke to him before he was sent away from a doomed planet.

"They really cared about me. They believe in me." Goku whispered as hints of tears began to form in his eyes. "I… I did it father. I became the Super Saiyan. I defeated Freeza. I avenged _our_ race." Goku then gripped his fists as the tears began to stream down, "And not only that… I surpassed my limits again and again! Until I've reached a level beyond even the gods! I became as strong as I could. I saved my universe. I hope I made you two proud."

Goku wiped his tears. Then suddenly, his vision began to blur as the area twirled as he was sucked back into the time rift. As he was flying by in the time rift, his entire life flash before his eyes. Meeting Bulma, fighting in the World Tournament, eliminating the Red RIbbon Army, defeating Demon King, and then his son in the 23rd tournament.

The scene shifted to his adult life. The arrival of the Saiyans, the fight with Freeza, turning Super Saiyan for the first time, training with Gohan in the Room of Spirit and Time and watching him surpass the Father by defeating Cell and saving the Earth. That memory made Goku smile. He never felt prouder or happier than when Gohan surpassed him. Then it flashes forward to the final fight with Pure Boo (Kid Buu), seeing all of their energy come together into the Genkidama and finish Boo off for good.

It doesn't stop there. Goku saw when he met Beerus and got Super Saiyan God, tapping into a whole other realm of power that he didn't know was possible. Seeing Freeza return, the Universe 6 tournament and all of the shenanigans with Future Trunks and Zamasu. And finally, the Tournament of Power. Achieving Ultra Instinct was something beyond even Goku's wildest dreams. Then seeing his limit breaking sacrifice brought a bittersweet smile to his smile. The memory was still fresh. He will miss his friends, but he had to do it. He didn't have any regrets. He just hoped that his children and wife understood.

After reliving his entire life, the time rift shifted again. All he could see was an endless purple void. There were some large crystals that showed his reflection. He saw that he was still in his Mastered Ultra Instinct state. It was weird because it certainly didn't feel like it. He thought he had reverted back to his base form after he was sucked into the portal. He also looked… younger.

"Wow, what a tale your life is."

Goku turned around , "Who's there?!" When he turned he saw three old ladies in rocking chairs knitting.

"A boy who began as a low-class warrior-"

"Who ended up surpassing the gods themselves."

"That is unheard of. I've never seen such a thing! Have you, my sisters?!"

"Of course not-"

"I'm just as shocked as you sister."

The three old ladies, who are apparently sisters, chatted amongst themselves. Every sentence they spoke was in perfect sync. As if they knew exactly what each other were going to say and when they were going to say it.

Goku raised a brow at them, 'They're weird.'

"His tale has got to be my favorite. A True Hero if I ever saw one."

"I agree, Sister."

"So do I , Sister."

"I'm no Hero." Goku suddenly spoke, causing the attention of the three old ladies to shift to him. "I just like to fight. But I hate cruelty. And I try to protect my friends and family. But I don't see myself as a Hero of Justice or whatever. I think I'm far from it. I just so happen to save a lot of people as I fight."

One of the old ladies hummed, "Interesting."

"The Greatest Hero we've ever seen doesn't even see himself as a Hero?"

"Isn't that a shock?"

"It is, Sister."

"So you don't think you're a Hero? Then explain to me what is this?"

The purple void changed as it showed the times where Goku saved the day. Defeating Demon King Piccolo, the Saiyans, Freeza, sacrificing his life against Cell, and defeating Pure Boo.

"Or this?" One of the other ladies snapped her fingers and it then showed when Goku fought for his universe and friends in the Tournament of Power and his limit breaking sacrifice.

"Are those not Heroic Acts? Son Goku?"

Goku was about to speak up, but then couldn't. She did bring up a good point. He didn't call himself a Hero and yet he's done many Heroic things. He never saw them as Heroic. He just wanted to help out innocent people and get a good fight.

"And I liked that last one especially. You sacrificed your entire being for the sake of your Universe? I don't think there is anything more noble than that. Is there, Sisters?"

"Nope."

"Not all."

Goku raised his finger, "But for that one, I sort of caused that. If it wasn't for my selfishness for asking the Zenos for a tournament, then we wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place!"

"Quite the contrary actually."

"You gave your universe a chance-"

"-To survive. If it wasn't for you, all of those universes would have been destroyed. And thanks to your efforts and sacrifice, all of the universes were able to come back to life."

"You saved an immeasurable amount of lives."

"And you didn't ask for anything in return. Now explain to me, Son Goku. With all of the evidence that me and my Sisters have presented to you, how could you _not_ call yourself a Hero?"

"I-I…." Goku looked down sheepishly, "I guess you guys do have a point…."

The three ladies smiled, "We have seen a lot of Heroes come and go in our world."

"And none of them… and I mean none of them-"

"-Come close to your bravery-"

"-Your tenacity-"

"-Your will-"

"-Your drive-"

"-Your heart-"

"And your kindness."

Goku laughed in embarrassment, "Come on, you don't really mean that."

"It's true."

"We don't lie."

"Ever."

Goku stared at them as they all talked in perfect sync with one another, "How do you three do that?"

"Lots of practice." All three said in unison.

Goku chuckled, "Well anyways, who are you ladies? Why are you here? And shouldn't I be dead, or not existing anymore? Why am I seeing all of the memories from my life?"

The lady farthest from the left spoke, "For who we are, that's not important."

"For why we are here, we felt a disturbance in our realm. An other worldly being is coming into our dimension. That being is you. Our first instinct was to destroy you instantly, but when we saw your memories, we decided not to."

"Your story moved us-."

"-And no you are not dead. We theorize that you tearing a whole into the time rift and dimensional fabric, forced your body to go into a prime and peak condition."

"Which is why you may look younger."

"And why you were going through all of your memories."

"We usually are able to control the Fate of every being in our Universe. However, you seemed to have defied Fate itself."

"We have no control over your Fate."

"Which is what makes you so interesting."

"Right now, a Great Prophecy is supposed to be in motion and we already knew how the upcoming war was going to turn out."

"But with your presence… that changes _everything_!"

"You are a Wild Card. Our original plans are as good as scraped."

"We have no more control of what happens now."

"Prophecies are useless."

"The Fate of our World rests entirely on your actions and decisions."

Goku was very confused. These ladies controlled Fate? He's going to another dimension? The world depends on him?

"Wait, hold on! This is all going top fast! What do you mean the Fate of your World depends on me? What happened to my world?!"

One of the old women took out a pair of scissors and cut a piece of knit, which then turned into a string. The string was first golden and then it turned a bright silver.

"Your story in your original world is over."

"For all they know, Son Goku, the one they call Kakarot… is dead."

"Gone forever."

"But you know what they say…"

"When one door closes…"

"Another one opens!"

"Your story as Son Goku, the Saiyan raised on Earth and the Savior of the Universe may have ended…"

"But another story is just about to begin!"

"And we will enjoy every second of it!"

"Your story may not have such a happy beginning,"

"...but that doesn't make you who you are."

"It is the rest of your story."

"Who you choose to be."

The old Lady gave Goku his string of Fate. The string glowed silver and disappeared into his hand.

Goku sensed an unbelievable amount of power and sense of peace flowing within him. "Woah... "

"Now your Fate is yours to choose."

"In your first life, many things were out of your control."

"But now in your second life, you have the opportunity to whatever your heart desires. Everything you do is your choice."

All of the memories of his friends and family flashed through his mind as all of the great battles they won together reverberated in him. And now with his thread of Fate in his hands, he felt a drive inside of him, unlike any other.

The three ladies all looked into Goku's eyes as they all said at the same time,

"So, who are, Saiyan?"

Goku looked up at them with a face full of determination and grit.

"I am Son Goku… and Kakarot."

The ladies smiled as their figures began to glow. Wings appeared on them as they all chanted.

"**Well then, Son Goku, also known as Kakarot! Here is the start of your new journey! Let's see how the world will turn out with your presence. Will it turn into ruin, or will it preserve? It's all to you, Super Saiyan God!**"

Goku was hit by by a blast of energy and before he knew it, his vision blacked out

* * *

The next time Goku woke up, he found himself on a bed with sheets and a blanket over him. He immediately sat up and threw up the blankets. He was in a cold sweat and was shirtless. He then remembered that the top half of his Gi was torn up during the Tournament of Power. Right as he thought that, a flash appeared next to his bedside.

He looked to see it was a neatly folded pile of clothes. There was a note on top that read, "A little gift from Fate."

Goku took off the note and realized that it was an exact replica of his iconic martial arts Gi. He smiled and silently thanked the three old ladies before putting on the Gi.

"All of my injuries seemed to be healed." Goku noted as there weren't any scratches, blood, or bruises on him. He felt good as new.

He then walked to what he thought was the door of the room only for it to actually lead to the opening of a tent. 'What the? Wasn't that just a door? That's weird.'

As soon as he went outside of the tent, he felt a cold winter breeze. He scanned the area to find himself in a forest, with hints of snow. Goku closed his eyes and began sensing for any familiar energy signatures.

'It seems like those old ladies were right. I recognize any Ki signatures at all. Although I do think I am on Earth, I can tell it's different. Even nature, the plants, animals, and humans. They all sense weird to me. But there are a lot of strong energies!'

Him seemingly being in another dimension isn't looking like to be far fetched. This was definitely not his Earth. He doesn't remember there being so many strong energies. Besides him and the Z-Fighters, the people in his world aren't particularly impressive. But here though, it's like there was a whole buffet of strong guys to fight. He especially felt a dozen or so very strong people that stood out from the rest all gathered together in one spot. And not too far from them, he felt many strong signatures that were similar to the dozen super strong ones, but not quite as potent as them.

'Interesting…' Goku thought. He then raised his brow as he picked up on something else, 'Wait a minute. I can feel a similar collection of energy to the large group near the super strong ones. It's a good distance away, but I can still feel them. They are similar, but different. I've got to check these out soon!'

Then, Goku began to sense a group of people approaching his vicinity. They seem to be fairly strong, but nothing the Saiyan God can handle.

"Okay girls, it shouldn't be long until Lady Artemis returns from the meeting. Let's eat our dinner and then wait patiently for her return. She gave us strict orders to not move from here unless we were being attacked by monsters." A loud and strong feminin voice shouted out to a group of girls.

"Yes, Lieutenant!" They all replied in unison.

"I will go check up on our… _guest_. See if he has awoken."

"Zoe, be careful! The _man _may try something." A ginger haired hunter with red eyes and scowl on her face spat. The word, _man_, almost sounded as if it were a curse in her mouth.

"I'll be fine, Phoebe. I've been a Huntress of Artemis for over 2 millenia. I think I can handle one man. Thou should relax and help the girls prepare dinner."

Phoebe bowed, "Understood, Lieutenant. We shall prepare it right away." The ginger haired daughter of Ares proceeded to go and help her fellow Huntresses get dinner ready.

Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, walked towards one of the spare tents they had used to house the man who appeared in their camp not too long ago.

'He's been unconscious for a week. His injuries were pretty severe. It looked like he had just come straight from a war. Anyone would take time to recover from that.' The Lieutenant of the Hunt thought as she reached her destination.

Just as she got there, she found Goku standing still with his eyes closed as he searched for other energy signatures. He noticed Zoe's presence, and opened his eyes, and smiling.

"Oh hey there! My name's Goku-"

Zoe immediately drew her bow and arrow and aimed it at Goku. The Saiyan raised on Earth shrieked at the sighed and put both of his hands up.

"Woah, woah! What's the bow and arrow for?!" Goku exclaimed as he didn't expect the Huntress to be so threatening.

"Don't move."

That was all Zoe said as she walked up to him with her bow and arrow still drawn. She inspected him closely, checking for weapons or any other dangerous items. When she concluded that everything was fine, she set her weapon down.

"Okay, thou can put his hands down now."

Goku slowly did as he was told and looked at the Huntress nervously. Her gaze was unwavery. As if she was trying to drill a hole into him.

"For how long has thee been awake?"

"Uhh… thee?"

Zoe scoffed, "Stupid English, always changing. I mean, when did you wake up?:

"Oh um, just now. I was just looking around, seeing where I was. I don't know how I got here. I just remember waking up in that tent over there." Goku answered.

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "You've been out for over a week."

Goku's eyes widened, "A WEEK?! But how?"

"One day, we just found you in the middle of our camp, lying on the ground. You were in a near death state. We asked you who you were and why you were there, but all you said was something like, 'Son Goku or Kakarot'" Zoe said as a suspicious look adorned her features.

Goku chuckled, "Did I huh? Well you can just call me Goku. Don't worry about the other name. Only one person really calls me that anyway."

"Goku, huh?" Zoe said as she began thinking, 'What a strange name. I've never heard of it before. It doesn't sound American. And it definitely isn't Greek or Roman….'

"What exactly are you, Goku? A demigod? If so, who is your godly parent?" Zoe asked curiously. Judging by his appearance, he seemed around 21 to 23 years old. It is unusual for half-bloods to survive that long on their own without making it to camp. Most don't really make it or live through their adult life. 'This, _Goku_, doesn't resemble any of the Olympians. Is he the offspring of a minor god? That would make sense considering their children don't have a strong scent, which would explain how he would last so long outside of camp. The monsters probably don't even notice him.'

Goku got visibly confused, "Demigod? What is that?"

"Demigods, or Half-Bloods, are the children of a god and mortal. They usually have the qualities of their godly parents and give off a unique scent to monsters." Zoe answered.

Goku shook his head, "Oh, well if that's the case then no. I'm 100% mortal!"

Zoe raised her eyebrows, 'What?! That doesn't make sense. He doesn't give off the aura of a mortal. Is he clear sighed? Wait a minute...what is that?!'

Zoe pointed to something behind Goku, "If you're just a mortal, then can you explain that."

"Huh?" Goku looked to where Zoe was pointed and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, "WHAT?! A TAIL?!"

Goku shouted as he did in fact see that his tail was back. But it wasn't a regular Saiyan Tail. It's supposed to be a brown color, but Goku's was now pure silver. The tail seemed to glow in the light as it could entrance someone in its beauty.

'And it's silver? Does it have anything to do with my Mastered Ultra Instinct form?' Goku wondered and then another question came into mind. 'Wait just a minute! Didn't Kami say he permanently removed my tail and that it would never grow back? Gohan and Vegeta's tails haven't grown back either. So why did mine come back after all of these years.' Goku then remembered the words of the Fates. 'My body was reconstructed to a prime and peak condition. My Saiyan biology must have thought that my tail was needed for my growth and for peak performance.'

Goku did feel a lot more… _complete_ with his tail back. Especially after remembering when his parents sent him to Earth. He felt more whole with his Saiyan side than ever before.

'Well, whatever the case, I'll just try not to look at a full moon, and there shouldn't be a problem!'

Goku looked back at Zoe, "Oh well you see, I was born with a tail. I don't know why. I thought it was normal. I was raised in the wilderness away from civilization so I never really saw other people to compare. My grandpa said it was just how I was born. It was cut off a few times, but for some reason it grew back. I guess my body just can't go without it."

Zoe was now even more suspicious, 'I have never heard of humans having tails. No species like that comes to mind. I don't think there's a single deity like that either. And yet, I don't feel any godly energy or scent coming off from him. He _looks _mortal. But I have a feeling there's something he isn't telling me…'

"Well then, mortal known as Son Goku. Why are you here? In the Maiden's camp."

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. Like I told you, all I remember is waking up in that tent. But, I'm not a threat to you or your friends. You don't seem like a bad person. So I can leave if you want-"

"Wait!" Zoe suddenly said, which caught the Saiyan off guard. He was about to fly off, and explore this new Earth before her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Our Lady gave us specific order to _not_ let you leave the camp under any circumstances. She's currently in a meeting right now, but she'll return shortly. Once she's here, she will decide what to do with you."

Goku scratched his head, "Uh, sure, I guess I don't mind. You guys took care of me, so I don't have a problem with that."

Zoe nodded, "Good. Now follow me. I'm going to lead you back to our camp where the other huntresses are. Oh and one thing. If I catch you looking at them a certain way, or even laying a finger on them, I don't care what Lady Artemis said, I will castrate you. Understand?"

Goku dumbly nodded, "Yeah…" Goku didn't know what the word _castrate_ meant but it didn't sound like anything good.

Zoe led Goku back to camp where all of the huntresses already had dinner prepared. They were ready to eat around the campfire before they noticed their lieutenant with the male who was found in their camp about a week ago.

All of them gave Goku nasty looks. Goku frowned at this, 'Why does it look like they already hate me just for existing? I haven't even done anything to them.'

"Girls, this is our guest. He goes by the name Goku. Remember our Lady's orders. Be nice to him. I already gave him his warning. Right Goku?"

"Yes, uhh…" Goku just now realized that she never told him her name.

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade. I am the Lieutenant of the goddess of the Moon, Artemis, and her Hunt."

"You're second in command to a goddess?! That's so cool! So that means you're pretty strong right? You have to be in order to be a goddesses' lieutenant!" Goku exclaimed as excitement for battle was showing in his eyes.

"Well… yes. I have fought many battles in my life and I have lived for a very long time. Lady Artemis recognized my strength and skill and bestowed to me the title as her second in command." Zoe said with a smile. That was weird. No one, other than the Hunt and Artemis, really complimented her skills. Hearing from someone else, from a male of a people, actually felt a little nice.

"Really?! Well if that's the case then we should spar sometime! I really wanna see how good a lieutenant of a Goddess could be!" Goku said with stars in his eyes. He felt his blood pumping at the prospect of fighting such a skilled huntress.

Zoe and all of the other hunters looked at Goku with baffled expressions. Why was he so excited to fight Zoe?

"Pft! As if a mere man would even be able to touch our Lieutenant, " Phoebe said with a snicker. Other Huntresses agreed with her. Zoe's skills far outclassed theirs and most Heroes. She was comparable to Lady Artemis herself. A random male wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's enough Phoebe." Zoe commanded. As soon as she said that, Phoebe and the other Hunters quieted down.

"I wouldn't mind sparring Goku, as long as Milady allows it." Zoe told the Saiyan which made him nod excitedly.

"The meeting should almost be over by now. So she will be here shortly. Until then, help yourself." Zoe motioned towards the dinner that was prepared.

"Oh okay good, because I'm starving!"

For the next couple of minutes, the Hunters could only watch in disgust and awe as they witnessed Golu devouring every piece of food that came his way. He never stopped for a moment as he didn't have a good meal since the Tournament of Power. He's always hungry after a long battle.

"Does his appetite know no bounds?" One of the Hunters asked.

"How is he able to consume all of that and yet his body is still in perfect shape?!"

"Why do I feel bad for the food?"

Moments later, Goku finished last serving. He patted his stomach as he sighed in relief, "That hit the spot! Thanks for the food!"

"I think I lost my appetite."

"Yeah, me too."

Zoe sweatdropped seeing the Hunters' reaction to Goku's ungodly hunger.

It was at that moment a silver flash enveloped the camp. All of the hunters plus Goku had to cover their eyes due to how bright it was. And then when it died down, they were able to see who it was.

"Milady!" Zoe exclaimed. She proceeded to bow, "How was the meeting? Did it go well?"

Artemis looked at her best friend with a frown, "No… I actually have some bad news."

That can't be good. "What is it, Milady? Did something happen?"

Artemis nodded, "I'll explain it all in detail in a minute." Artemis turned her attention to Goku, "I see that our _guest_ decided to finally wake up."

Goku found himself in a trance as soon as his eyes fell upon Artemis. She was in her adult form, which had the appearance of a young woman in her twenties. She had long auburn hair which was currently done in a ponytail. Her silver hunter attire was on full display as her symbol of power, her silver bow, was on her back. Goku could sense an immense amount of power radiating from the Goddess. She was one of the high power levels he sensed from earlier.

There was also another thing that Goku noticed. She was drop dead gorgeous. Usually, Goku doesn't really pay attention to things like that. He is a Pure Blooded Saiyan Warrior whose main interest is fighting and getting stronger. But for some reason, the Goddess had gotten a reaction like that from Goku. The most alluring part of her were her eyes. They were silver, like the moon. As soon as he thought of that, his new silver tail began to slowly wag. He felt his power increasing.

'Wh-What is going on? Why is my Ki rising by itself? I feel myself slowly being pulled towards her. She reminds me of the moon. Wait, is that why? Don't tell me I'm already about to go Great Ape!'

Unbeknownst to Goku, Artemis was having a similar sensation, 'What is this man? I can feel an insurmountable amount of power within him. It's unreal. I've never felt so much power in such a being. It's frightening… but for some reason. I can feel that he's Pure Hearted. He has no malice in his heart. And why do I feel like my own power is rising?'

Artemis could feel herself being pulled towards Goku as well. And that's when she noticed his silver tail. 'Huh? That's weird. Is that why I'm getting such a strong vibe from him?

Artemis snapped out of it and focused on the task at hand, "So young man. Who are you and what are your intentions?"

"Oh hi my name is Goku! You must be Lady Artemis right? Well it's nice to meet you. As for my intentions, well I am not a threat to you or your Hunters if that is what you're worried about. I didn't even know where I was when I woke up. But I come in peace. "

Artemis stared at the Saiyan. She was looking for any sense of deceit or lies from him. There have been many times where men have acted friendly on the outside, but that was only to just get into the hunt in order to force themselves on her Hunters. She wasn't going to fall for any of those tricks.

However, she couldn't find any of those signs in Goku. When she read his mind, she only found the same things that he just told her.

"Girls, has he hurt or touched any of you? Tell me the truth." Artemis asked her hunters.

They all shook their heads.

Artemis smiled, "Good. Now then onto what happened in the Winter Solstice meeting."

Everyone looked at her, waiting for the news. The look on the Goddess' face implied that the news was not gonna be pretty.

"Zeus's Master Bolt has been stolen."

All of the girls gasped. Some even yelled. Goku's eyes frowned in confusion. 'Who's Zeus?' He thought but he kept that question to himself to let Artemis explain.

"But how? Who? Who would do such a thing?" Zoe asked as she and the rest of the Hunters couldn't believe what their Lady was saying. The Master Bolt was Lord Zeus's symbol of power and is regarded as the strongest weapon in the universe. Whoever had the gaul to steal it, surely had a death wish.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know for certain. One moment, Zeus and Posideon were arguing and the next moment, my father noticed that his Master Bolt was missing. He looked everywhere for it, but he couldn't find it. He immediately blamed my uncle, even though we were all watching them bicker so there was no possible way that he could have taken the bolt. Father argued that Poseidon had someone take it from right under his nose. Then the arguing got worse and worse until Hera had to break them up."

Artemis then frowned, "Father told my Uncle that if he doesn't return the Lighting Bolt by the Summer Solstice… there will be war."

All of the Hunters began yelling and talking over each other.

"A Civil War?!"

"That will have so many casualties!"

"We'll probably never be able to recover from something like that!"

"Are we going to have to fight too?" One of the younger Hunters asked nervously.

"ENOUGH!" Artemis bellowed. It was enough to shut each of the Hunters up.

The Goddess of the Moon sighed, "I don't know what will happen. Me and the other Olympians are hoping that Father will come to his senses and realize that a Civil War won't be good for anybody! But it is a big deal. The Lightning Bolt in the wrong hands is extremely dangerous. Who knows who has it and what they will use it for. Whoever stole it must have known that it would divide us. That's why they did it. And when we are at our weakest… "

Artemis didn't need to finish in order for everyone to understand the gravity of the situation. Goku was attentively listening to the whole thing as he thought to himself, 'This is some pretty major stuff. A god's weapon was stolen? That's just a recipe for trouble.'

"So this Master Bolt or whatever seems like a pretty big deal. If you want, I'm willing to go look for it. A war between gods sounds like it will cost many innocent lives." Goku said as he turned around and was about to fly out of the camp. "I'll let you know if I find anything-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone's eyes were locked on Artemis due to her sudden shout.

"You can't leave." Artemis nervously said.

"Huh? Why not?" Goku asked innocently.

Artemis locked eyes with her second in command, "Zoe, can we speak in my tent please?"

"O-Of course, Milady."

"You stay right where you are. I'll be right back." Artemis exclaimed as she practically dragged Zoe by the arm to her tent.

Goku looked confused as he saw the two go into the largest tent in the camp, "What was that about?"

Zoes raised an eyebrow as she saw Artemis lock the door and place soundproof barriers, "Is something the matter, Milady?"

"Yes, Zoe. There's something I left out that happened during the meeting. However, I was ordered not to tell anyone. But I'm going to tell you since you're my best friend and I trust you will keep it a secret."

"Of course. You can put your faith in me."

Artemis began to rub her temples, "Okay listen carefully as I don't feel like repeating myself. As we were discussing matters during the meeting, my brother Apollo says that he has urgent news. Something that completely changes everything."

"And what could that be?" Zoe asked with curiosity. What else could have her best friend in such a mood?

"The Great Prophecy has changed."

It took a second for Zoe to comprehend what Artemis just said. "I beg your pardon Milady?"

"You heard me my Lieutenant. I am not joking." Artemis said with the most serious gaze she could muster.

"B-But that's impossible. Prophecies don't just _change_. They're set in stone. And why would the Great Prophecy change? That was foretold decades ago!"

For as long as they could remember, Prophecies had always been the one thing that remained a constant in the universe. You couldn't change or prevent them, no matter how powerful you were. The greatest example of this was when the Titan Lord Kronos attempted to change his fate of being dethroned by devouring his children. However, that only sealed his fate.

Now for the first time in history, a Prophecy was changing. Fate itself was being swayed.

"Did the Fates forget to add in a couple of lines or something?" Zoe asked sarcastically.

Artemis shook her head, "No, it is completely different. It honestly took us all by surprise. But that's not all. Apparently, it's not just one, but every single prophecy was being altered. Apollo was about to have a heart attack."

"U-Unbelievable…" Zoe could only say as she heard the news. This certainly didn't help the current situation.

"So, was the Great Prophecy recited again? With the changes."

Artemis nodded, "This is what my brother foretold."

_The Warrior of the Moon _

_Shall make his debut_

_And help a Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods_

_Reach sixteen against all odds_

_Master and Student they will become_

_Together they will achieve a Great Outcome_

_The two will unite us all_

_The Titan Lord will meet his demise to the Super Saiyan God_

Zoe gasped in shock. She was just beginning to process the implications of the prophecy that her Lady just recited.

"There's so much to unpack there. It's longer than the original." Zoe began to go through each line, "A Warrior of the Moon? Does that refer to you?"

Artemis shook her head, "I asked Apollo the same question, but he confirmed that it wasn't me. However he did say that this _Warrior_ would be someone close to me. According to him, this Hero will become my Champion."

"What?! But you've never had a champion before! Why start now?"

"I don't know. But Apollo reassured me that this _Warrior_ is someone Pure of Heart. A Hero unlike anything the world has ever seen. A legend among legends. The one who will be the key to our survival." Artemis said, surprising Zoe.

"But who could that? Who is worthy of becoming your Champion?"

Artemis motioned her head towards the door. It took a second for Zoe to understand her message.

"No… you're not saying… Son Goku?!"

"I know it sounds crazy but, I felt something in him. A power so great that I didn't think it was possible for a mortal. But the best part is that I sense no evil intent at all within him. A Pure and gentle Heart. And yet he has so much power welled up deep inside. I already feel a connection between me and him just by the first glance. I believe the Fates brought him to our Camp for a reason. This cannot be a coincidence." Artemis said with absolute certainty. There was just a gut feeling in her. Her gut has never lied to her before, and it shouldn't start now.

"Wow… to think that a mortal male could possess such qualities. Well then, if you're so certain, why don't you let him go search for Lord Zeus's Master Bolt? If he's truly the Warrior that the Prophecy is talking about, then he could unite us by bringing peace via getting the bot back." Zoe asked.

"It's not that simple. If he's really the Hero that the Great Prophecy is referring to, then it is within our best interest to keep him close to us where we can watch him. There's no telling what my Father or other deities would do if they found out about him. Knowing my Father, he would probably try to smite him due to his paranoia, even though Son Goku is literally the key to our survival. And right now, tensions are high. We can't afford to mess this up, especially given the significance of the last line."

"That's right! _The Titan Lord will meet his demise to the Super Saiyan God_." Zoe recited. "But that means…."

"That's right. Kronos is reforming. The Second Titan war is upon us. And apparently, a Super Saiyan God will be the one to defeat him." Artemis confirmed.

"But I've never heard of a Super Saiyan God." Zoe said confusingly.

"Me neither. I'm assuming it's somehow connected to Son Goku. However, he is completely mortal. I sense no godly energy from him at all."

Zoe sighed, "Oh gods, what a mess…."

"That it is. So now you understand why we must not let Goku leave our sight. If he so much as steps outside of this camp, there will be nothing I can do to protect him."

"You think the girls are going to like that? We have been preaching for millenia about how evil men are. You expect them to suddenly accept a male into the Hunt? They came to us in order to escape men and now they're going to have to start living with one?!" Zoe exclaimed. She along with many of the Hunters have had terrible experiences with men. Artemis gave them a home where they can feel safe and secure. And now the very purpose of the Hunt is being contradicted.

Artemis looked at her Lieutenant apologetically, "I understand your concern. But this is bigger than me or you. The Fate of the world is at stake. We're just going to have to put our faith that this will work out. But I wouldn't be doing this if I was 100% sure of the safety of my Hunters. You girls are everything to me. I would never endanger any of you. So you're just going to have to trust me on this."

Zoe huffed. She sighed and smiled, "Fine. I'll put my faith in you Milady. But if I even see him _look_ at you, or any one of the Hunters the wrong way, I will personally deliver the punishment."

The Goddess chuckled, "Of course."

The two exited the tent and returned back to the others. They found the Hunters giving Goku death glares. Phoebe kept her hand on her bow at all times as she watched Goku for any threatening moves.

Goku felt uncomfortable under their gaze, 'Geez! Why are they looking at me like that?'

Artemis saw this and sympathized with Goku. He hasn't done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that the Hunters had bad experiences with other men. She took some of the blame for that. She has always told them to avoid men at all costs. Now Goku was receiving unfair judgement.

"Okay Girls, I have an announcement to make!" Artemis yelled.

The Hunters turned their attention to their Goddess and began to wait in anticipation for what she had to announce.

"Son Goku will be staying with us from now on."

Chaos. That was the only word that could describe what transpired next.

The Hunters all simultaneously voiced their opinions on Artemis's announcement. And they were not happy.

"Is this a joke? April fools has long passed you know?" Phoebe said with a sneer.

"No. This is no joke, my niece." Artemis replied.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Phoebe shouted. She pointed at Goku, "He is a MAN. What is literally the point of the Hunt? To stay away from MEN. Do you see the problem here? Why would you allow such a disgusting pig like him to even step foot here?"

"Hey! That's not nice." Goku whined. He didn't appreciate them talking about him as if he wasn't there.

"Quiet you! Or I'll shoot you where the sun doesn't shine!"

"Yeah! You shut up! No men are allowed here!"

"Get out!"

"Kill him!"

All of the Hunters were getting riled up as they were about to read their weapons and all charge at Goku until they heard a yell.

"SHUT UP!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face implied that she was furious. She glared at all of the hunters with rage.

"Do you even realize who you're speaking to? You're lucky that Lady Artemis didn't blast you on the spot. How dare you disrespect the woman that took you in when the world rejected you."

She then pointed at Goku, "Look. I get it. He's a male. We are supposed to hate males. But understand that this _man_ has not done a single thing wrong to any of you. Also, why would Lady Artemis allow him in here without a purpose. Do you really think she would endanger all of you like that? No, right? So shut up and trust her. Give Goku a chance. If he does anything to any of you, I'll personally deal with him myself. Now shut up and continue doing what we've always been doing."

The Hunters were speechless at Zoe's outburst. They never thought she would defend a man so vigorously. Especially after her experience. Artemis had her arms crossed as she let her Lieutenant scold them.

"Now apologize. Both to Goku and Milady."

The Hunters were easily able to apologize to Artemis. To Goku however, it took a little pushing but they eventually did. It took some talking with Zoe to get Phoebe to do it, but she eventually conceded as she didn't want to suffer the wrath of her Lieutenant.

Artemis looked up to the sky, "Looks like my brother is just about done riding the sun. I'm going to have to get ready to ride my Moon chariot soon." She looked at Zoe, "Show Goku to his tent. Make sure the girls don't try to kill him in his sleep tonight. I should be back by morning."

"Understood Milady! Come Goku, follow me."

* * *

Goku was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He has been tossing and turning for hours but he couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind. He's now in a new world, a Goddess has him stuck with her group of man hating Maidens who can all use a bow and arrow well, and now he has to worry about them trying to castrate him. He still doesn't know what that means.

Goku got up, "I need some fresh air."

He silently opened his door. He looked around and saw everyone was already in their tents, fast asleep. He flew away from the camp to the far ends of the forest, making sure there was enough distance so that he doesn't wake anyone up.

Once he found a nice spot, he grinned.

"Okay, let's see if I still have all of my powers."

Goku's hair and aura turned gold. His eyes were now teal and his hair was spiked up. His muscles got a little bigger as well.

"Okay, that's Super Saiyan. Seems normal so far. Although I do feel a lot stronger than I was at the Tournament of Power."

Goku powered up again and this time, blue electricity surrounded his aura as his hair became spikier. His aura was darker and his muscles bulged slightly.

"Super Saiyan 2 looks fine."

Goku's power began to increase rapidly as his hair grew long and the electricity around him became more erratic and sharper. His eyebrows disapeared and his power level exploded.

"Super Saiyan 3 is all good. Hmph. This is weird. Why am I not feeling my stamina go down like it usually does when I use this form? It feels like I'm using my base form." Goku said confused. While Super Saiyan 3 gives you amazing strength and speed, it comes with a major stamina draw back. The longer you stay in the form, the more energy you rapidly lose. It isn't ideal for long drawn out fights. Which is why Goku never even used it at all in the Tournament of Power. He only showed it to Caulifla and Kale for a brief second before powering down.

But for some reason, Goku wasn't feeling any of the effects at all. He was going to check that out later.

"Alright, now let's go into the realm of the gods!"

Goku's body slimmed down. A fiery red aura ignited him as his hair went back to its original hair style only for it to be colored crimson red.

On Mount Olympus, a certain grey eyed Olympain noticed a surge of Godly energy.

"What is this? I've never felt the presence of an immortal like this before."

A Goddess in the form of an eight year old, who was currently tending to the hearth, sensed the same thing.

"Interesting…" She said with a smile.

Back with Goku, he was pleased with his current form, "WOW! And it looks like Super Saiyan God got a boost too. I think it's now stronger than my Super Saiyan Blue form during the Tournament of Power!"

Goku's aura then switched from a fiery red to a calm and serene blue. His hair was back to the first Super Saiyan hair style but it was now colored blue as well as his eyes.

"And Super Saiyan Blue is even stronger than that! And I don't feel the stamina drain like with Super Saiyan 3. I'm going to really figure out why that is."

Goku dropped down to his base form. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Now for the real test. Let's see if I can now do this at will."

During the Tournament of Power, Goku was able to tap into the Omen of Ultra Instinct three times. But in all three of those times, his body automatically did it for him. He never actually willingly transformed into the state. And he couldn't maintain the form for long periods of time. It was even more stamina draining than Super Saiyan 3, Kaioken, and Super Saiyan Blue combined. After seeing that his control with Blue and SSJ3 have gotten better, he was hoping that it would translate to Ultra Instinct now. He was only able to keep the Mastered Form for about a minute. Even less. So hopefully it will last a little bit longer than that now.

Goku focused and looked deep within himself. He remembered the sensation. He remembered his state of pure calmness and focus. He emptied his mind of all thoughts and emotions. A couple moments passed by before he finally said….

"Ultra Instinct."

Immediately, the area around him began to shake. The wind and the tides became restless as thunder roared and the earth moved. His hair and eyes glew silver as a white hot flames surrounded his aura. His body became much more muscular as it would put Adonis to shame. Pure power radiated off of him as he reached a realm where even the gods couldn't.

Goku smiled in victory, "YAHOO! I DID IT! This is awesome. Woah, this form feels amazing. It has so much power but yet, I feel so light. I can feel my stamina dropping passively, but it isn't anywhere near as bad as in the Tournament of Power. If I were to guess, I'd say I can use this form for about 15 to 20 minutes before getting tired. Wow, how in the world is that even possible?"

His tail began to wag as a white hot flame surrounded it. Goku looked at his tail with intrigue.

"Is it cuz of my tail? Really? I didn't know it was that useful! I thought it was only needed to go Great Ape, but it turns out I was wrong. This thing rocks!"

Unbeknownst to Goku, his transformation into Ultra Instinct was noticed by a few individuals.

"BY THE GODS! What… What is this pressure? It's insane! No god should be that powerful!" Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom exclaimed as she dropped the book she was reading due to the shock of Goku's transformation "I have to check this out…"

Hestia widened her eyes in awe, "Such white-hot flames… I feel like they can burn everything to ash."

Another Goddess on Olympus noticed the huge burst of power. She was testing out her new lingerie on her full body mirror, only for her to fall to the floor due to the pressure of Goku's transformation.

"What the Hades!" Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, Sex, and Passion, exclaimed as she got back up. "What is going on?! Show me where all of that power is coming from!" She ordered her full body mirror.

The mirror showed her Goku in his Ultra Instinct state. As soon as she laid eyes on the Saiyan Beyond God, drool escaped from her mouth as lust seeped from her eyes.

"Oh, my Chaos… Who is THAT?!" Aphrodite yelled. Her eyes roamed his body, making sure to get every inch, "S-S-So HOT! Literally! I have to meet him. I MUST! A piece of meat like that should not be wasted! Is he a god? I've never seen him before. I have to get my hands on him before anyone else does!"

Meanwhile, with Goku, the Saiyan was just admiring his new form. "This is crazy. And to think that I still feel that there's something beyond even this!"

Goku dropped back to his base, "I better keep most of my forms a secret for now. I don't want to be attracting any unwanted attention from any gods or other beings. Not before I get used to the inner workings of this world."

Goku then gripped his right fist and smirked, "The Tournament of Power really opened my eyes. It showed me what I'm really capable of. No way I'm staying at the same level now. I'm going to get stronger and stronger. I ain't stopping here!"

Son Goku will have to keep getting stronger. His presence in this world has caused many butterfly effects. And those Goddesses were not the only ones who felt his transformation into Ultra Instinct. Ancient evils are aware of him. Goku is going to have to get even stronger if he wants to preserve the existence of this universe.

The story of Goku, the Saiyan raised on Earth is over.

Now, the tale of Son Goku, The Greek Saiyan God begins!

* * *

**A/N: Hey… it's been a while, huh?**

**Wow, this story was updated literally a year ago. I'm so sorry that I made you all wait so long lmaoooo. I've just been busy with stuff. 2019 was a pretty crazy year. And 2020 is looking to be even crazier! I'm just recovering from the Coronavirus (I am not joking. I am being 100% serious)**

**So yeah, I didn't forget this story as you can obviously see. I just just focused on my My Hero Academia one as that one is my most popular. And I've been planning and writing a couple of other stories too. So it was hard to make time for this one.**

**But a certain guest reviewer (You know who you are) really **_**really**_ **wanted an update and called me some…. **_**Interesting names**_**.**

**So here you got what you wanted. Now do me a favor and don't use that kind of language in my reviews again. And don't go on my other stories and spam it with toxicity too. I don't fuck with that shit. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let's see how Goku will affect the PJO verse. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this. Goku is just an interesting character to write. **

**Chapter 3: Saiyan Evolution**

**Links:**

**Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

**h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

**Wattpad: JeffMen103**

**Ao3: JeffMen103**

**Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read. **

**Have a Blessed Night!**

**Mr. Narrative signing off!**


End file.
